redstormfandomcom-20200215-history
Trickle Wikito/History
History Pre-timeskip Trickle is shown to be a loner, sitting outside and obsessing over the chaotic reality of nature. He is rude to other kids, and considers them foolish, even after being reprimanded by an older Haisha Sanaken. One day he sees Yulian Provoke training under the teachings of Cheon Myeong Hoon, and Trickle, impressed by the strange movements, attempts to imitate Yulian's training. To his surprise he is unable to mimic the movements - and this continued fascination leads him to change his path in life from shaman to Warrior. Warrior Ceremony Trickle, alongside Haisha introduces himself to Yulian and Shubeon in halls of Warrior Ceremony. Yulian recognizes Trickle and takes a liking to him. After pleasantries were exchanged they were interrupted by Pere Provoke who started a fight with Abuso tribesmen Doyle. Pere enraged by Doyles insults directed towards his father Glow Baguna Provoke attacks Doyle and utterly humiliates him with no signs of stopping. Shuaruri's Slav Venersis who couldn't stand it anymore gets himself involved, and it turns into a standoff. Trickle on the side finds this interesting. Shortly after, the standoff is interrupted by Thrint who kills Doyle and falls asleep. Turning the entire room against Pareia Tribe. Trickle alongside his tribesmen is seen preparing to defend. The battle is stopped before it even started by Lakrimoso. Trickle attempted to smooth talk them out of the situation by claiming nobody saw Thrint attack Doyle. However with no luck due to Yulian running his mouth off and saying he saw it. Yulian makes a deal with Lakrimoso and Pareia tribesmen all take responsibility for Thrint's actions and are given handicap. The group is introduced to Thrint by Haisha and Warrior Ceremony begins. First Trial Pareia tribesmen are teleported to the first trial grounds, after hearing the rules they burry sleeping Thrint and Trickle casts a spell to hide him. The group is approached by Lakrimoso again, telling them that they handicap is in motion and that they need to gain 60 points between all of them to pass. And the group splits to earn points. Sometime later, the Pareia tribesmen are regrouping where they buried Thrint. Haisha and Pere are the first to arrive, Haisha started looking for Trickle worried that he is not there yet. Yulian and Shubeon arrive, bringing in 47 points together. Yulian 24, Shubeon 23. Haisha and Pere earned 25, Haisha 9 and Pere 16 easily passing the first trial. They go look for Trickle. Soon after they went looking for Trickle, he is ambushed by Metipi Tribe lead by Hebina Mazara while sleeping. Trickle easily dodges the attacks and exposes one of the tribesmen, however he is soon overwhelmed by the numbers and turns to run. He is soon caught again, he managed to survive long enough for Yulian and the rest to find him. The group easily subdues Metipi Warriors however sparing them. Trickle rated Hebina's strength as 8 totems worthy. They all pass the first trial and Yulian gains personal advantage in the next round with 32 points. Trickle comments if he did any less Noya would give him a trashing. Nightfall after the first trial, Wae and Ranoia approach the group. Ranoia asks Yulian where he obtained Shuturupikana to Yulian's confusion. Trickle explains that Dirik is one of the twelve Sacred Animals and one of the four from the Desert. Ranoia compliments Trickles knowledge, as not many know of the Sacred Animals to which Trickle explains that not only does he know of them, but he knows exactly what kind of Sacred Animal Wae is. Ranoia continued and proposed a deal, asking for Dirik in exchange for appropriate sum. Yulian refuses, but Ranoia remains insistent, so Trickle confused explains that Sacred Animals won't change masters once they have decided and asks "what is the point of obtaining a sacred animal that has a master?". Ranoia explains that he intends to feed Dirik's soulstone to Wae, which further angers Yulian who refuses and asks Ranoia to leave. Situation escalated when Ranoia tells Yulian that he cannot defeat him, however it is quickly defused by appearance of Lakri. Ranoia leaves and Lakrimoso takes Dirik due to advantage he gives to Yulian in the Ceremony. Trickle explains that Yulian does not need to worry and that Shire Tribe keeps their promises and he proceeds to further explain about the sacred animals. Second Trial The following day, the group proceeds to second trial staging ground. Trickle is impressed by the place and Shire Tribes illusions, complimenting the spellcasters and being the only one who noticed that the entire place is an Illusion. The group is starving and the second test is about to start in half an hour, they start thinking that hunger is part of the test. Soon after the second test starts Trickle notes the spell Ancestor's Protection, whose sheer size impresses him. After understanding rules, group moves to make camp. Night falls and they are still hungry, however small rations are distributed by Shire Tribe, but they get taken by members of unknown kingdom. While dealing with the members of Kingdom, groups meets Gahan Alramucha who takes a liking to Yulian. They decide to let members of Kingdom go, as it's not worth shedding blood for such small amounts of food. Group proceeds outside the barrier to hunt Demon Beasts for food. After they return Trickle is seen watching Gahan and Yulian practice. Shortly after group is again approached by kingdom, noticing that the group obtained more meat. However, they are not as lucky this time. Yulian tells them that they only gave them first rations because they didn't need them and tells them to go hunt the Demon Beasts themselves if they want food. Members of the Kingdom scared, had no intention of doing so. Trickle asked them "You guys are scared of those monsters but aren't afraid of us who hunt them?" and Yulian proceeds to beat their leader, but lets him live. Shubeon complains, but Trickle explains, had they killed the leader they would have to kill all of them because of the trial rules. Second Trial ends, Trickle and the group is teleported to the halls along with rest of the warriors. Trickle notes that out of 245 people only 84 survived, and they were given rations for 50, which means they were not the only group that hunted Demon Beasts. He also explains about the rewards of Warrior Ceremony. As preparation for the third trial, group is given food, variety of weapons, bath and even sleeping spaces. Group starts to get comfortable, but Trickle warns them to get ready right away. Group surprised looks at Trickle who explains that they are in Warrior Ceremony and what kind of battlefield gives 3 days of rest. Soon after everyone is notified that 3rd test begins and that they will be teleported to the testing area in 10 seconds. Third Trial Trickle was instrumental to their groups survival in the third trial - quickly identifying and containing the Poison Fog. He successfully passed the first three trials with his tribe before being forced to resign due to the fourth's trial restriction on speaking - which would render him unable to use any spells. While waiting for the rest of his tribe he was kept locked in an enchanted room so he wouldn't be able to interfere with the mechanations of Ranoia. After the Ceremony, Trekol aids Yulian in establishing Red Storm and serves as one of its commanding officers. References Site Navigation Category:Character Subpages